This machine is an improvement upon a former machine, that in itself was an outgrowth of the machine of Vail and Dauber Pat. No. 2,163,923. In the former machine, the die and punch mechanism is built onto the machine frame in a way that requires a piece-by-piece type of assembly and dis-assembly. Replacement of punches and dies is difficult as it requires either dis-assembly of the assembly, or manipulation of parts in very confined spaced. The former being complex, the punches and dies are normally replaced and set without removing any machine parts, but within a very confined space.
In the former machine, disconnection of the drive mechanism between the press head and the machine involves at least partial dis-assembly of the adjusting mechanism for pre-positioning the press head with respect to the machine shaft that coordinates the punch operation with the other machine functions. In the present machine a simple connecting means in provided that does not dis-assemble the adjusting means when the entire punch press and die apparatus is removed as a unit.
In the former machine punches and dies are serviced or replaced on the machine. The positioning of punches and dies for proper interfit is done by spacing and clamping the dies in the machine, the punches are then fitted into the dies, and the press head lowered by hand manipulation to engage the punches, which are then clamped into position on the head. This procedure, performed on the machine, requires long down time.
In the present machine the punch press and die bed are detachable from the machine as a unit, wherein the punches are mounted for movement to and from the dies. Hence, the entire positioning and adjusting of the punches and dies can be made away from the machine. Meanwhile the machines can be operating with a substituted die assembly. The down time of the machine is reduced by this means from a matter of hours to one of minutes.
The present machine employs four corner columns for sliding support of the press head, as opposed to two medially arranged columns. The present arrangement not only affords greater rigidity and strength, but also provides a strong means to which lifting hooks can be attached for removal of the die-punch assembly unit. In addition, it affords room to contain an adjustment shaft within a box beam structure, that was externally exposed in the former machine.
Other improvements over the prior machine include mounting of individual parts for better access. Also the present machine employs a shaft for locking up an adjusted position that extends from side to side of the machine, and provides for loosening on the operator end of the shaft, without necessitating loosening the other side.
The broad object of this invention is to provide a die-set assembly (or sub-assembly) for a partition-making machine that can be quickly removed and replaced as a unit without detailed disassembly of the machine. More specifically, the die set assembly must include as a unit separable from the machine, the dies and punches, their adjusting parts, the strippers and their adjustments, the connecting means between the movable press head holding the punches, and the fixable base holding the dies, and preferably such parts of the drive mechanism as will afford an easy and quick disconnection of the drive mechanism to enable the die assembly to be removed. The foregoing features require not merely that the die and punch parts be separable from the rest of the machine, but also that they be separable as a unit; and since they form a unit, they must possess inherent strength and rigidity.
As noted the die-set assembly must also be readily connectable and interconnectable with the operating mechanism of the machine. A sufficient part of the drive mechanism is incorporated into the die-set assembly to permit the press head to be raised and lowered, thereby to check the positioning of the punches and dies before the assembly is mounted on the machine. This enables these parts to be adjusted when fully accessible.
In order to give greater strength and rigidity to the sub-assembly, and to provide surer and more accurate interfit of the punches and dies, the die-set assembly includes four massive columns securely attached to the base, and upon which the punch press head is slidably mounted through ball bushings. These columns also project from the top of the machine and provide eyes to receive lifting hooks by which the die-set assembly may be lifted. A mounting means that readily accommodates slightly variant positions of the columns and their bearings on the base, is provided.
The die-set assembly includes an adjusting means that extends across the assembly and is operable from the operator side. Having the same adjusting means operable from one side of the machine, in place of separate means on each side, prevents uneven adjustments of the two ends of the head, yet the operator can adjust from the one side.
Other features and objects will appear hereafter.